1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of making yeast-containing food products.
2. Prior Art Relating to the Disclosure
The conventional method for making bread or other yeast-containing food products is time-consuming and laborious, particularly for the housewife. The ingredients must be measured and mixed to form an under-developed dough, the dough kneaded and allowed to rise by yeast fermentation at least two times before it can be molded into a loaf, allowed to rise a third time and then baked. Commercially baked goods are prepared in a similar manner except that machinery is used to replace the manual kneading and mixing required. Because of the inconvenience, labor and time involved, home baking of yeast products has steadily declined in popularity with the housewife and has been replaced by commercially produced products. Commercial bread is generally one to five days old when consumed. During this interval, most of the aroma and flavor have been lost. Physical changes have taken place in the bread causing a dry and harsh texture. The physical characteristics (volume and grain structure) of commercial bread are excellent. On the other hand, home baked bread is generally eaten fresh and has an excellent aroma and flavor; however, the physical characteristics are generally of low quality, depending on the bread-making skills of the baker.